Stephanie's Abduction
by TMSteph
Summary: Undertaker begins playing mind games with the McMahon family. He hates Vince. He wants the company, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. What does he really want? Vince's daughter... and no one will stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I decided to start a new story about Steph/Taker since I have yet to write one. I am obsessed with the whole 1999 storyline they did. I'm just adding my own twists to it. Rated M. Beware. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll have a new McMahon Helmsley era story coming soon. Stay tuned. :)

It all started in 1999. I was daddy's litle girl fresh out on the screen. No one instantly liked me backstage because of the fact that I was Vince's daughter. I suppose everyone assumed I was some spoiled brat who always got her way, only that was far from true. Everyone still treated me very respectfully, although word gets around fast in the business, and I know certain people made fun of me, and insulted me right behind my back. Fair enough. I had a lot to prove. I wanted to prove I was more then just some rich, spoiled brat born with a silver spoon in her mouth. I never went back and repeated anything to my father. That _would_ make me a spoiled brat. Instead, I wanted to prove them all wrong. And I would. Soon enough.

I found myself hanging out in the hallway at the arena with my brother one evening for a live Raw taping. It was my very first day on the job. I was doing tons of paperwork that morning. Dad wanted to start me out slow. I simply think he decided to finally let me come on the road because this guy in the company, known as the Undertaker, was starting to get under his skin and using me as bait. I think he wanted to make sure I was there with him, and fully protected at all times. The Undertaker had tried to break into our house the other week live during Raw. I was at a friends house watching as I saw it live on the air. I'm glad I decided to call dad because he was frantic. It freaked me out too, I can't lie. But this was something I had wanted more then anything since I was a child. Shane and I both. We ate, slept, and breathed this business. I don't actually think Dad nor Shane ever wanted me to get into the business. They would always tell me how dangerous it is, or how the guys in the company would treat me or take advantage. I didn't care. I loved a challenge. They had always over protected me, not to mention under-estimated me. I was the only girl. You can't even imagine how over protective they were of me growing up. It was annoying as hell, but it also showed me they cared about me. I let it slide most of the time. I certainly was the sweet one in the family.

"Stephanie, I don't know... are you sure this is something you want to do? I mean you know how crazy it gets around here, right? Do you know how many guys want to kill our father right about now? You are the perfect target." Shane said.

"Shane, stop." I replied.

I just don't want to see you ever get hurt. I would kill someone." Shane said.

"I know that, and I absolutely love you for it, but face it Shane, I am not a little girl anymore. I'm 18. It's time I do things on my own. I can do this. It's all I have ever wanted." I reply.

Shane knows he is defeated. He nods and gives in. "Alright, fine. But if anyone ever says anything disrespectful to you, or insults you in any way, I want you to tell me. I'll take him out."

I simply hug my brother. "Thanks, Shane. I will."

Our thoughts were interupted by a rather tall, well built man. I couldn't help but stare. The first thing I noticed was his long, curly blonde hair. I had seen him before on TV. He looked a lot bigger in person. He had a woman beside him. I knew her from TV as Chyna. She was one of the most powerful women that WWF had ever seen. I admired people with their physique.

"Uh, Steph... I have to go. Business calls. I'll see you later in the show. Go hang with dad." Shane said, as the three of them started to head in the opposite direction.

I nodded and began walking down the hallway back to dad's office. How rude. He didn't even introduce me. My brother never has wanted me to socialize with any of the wrestlers. He always tells me they are "bad news". Apparently dad feels the same. The one rule in wrestling that I have to abide by is no dating any of the wrestlers.

I head down to the end of the hallway, and I spot a group of guys headed my way. I notice them instantly from TV. These are the guys after my father, known as corporate ministry, and they have been using me as bait for the past couple weeks, starting with burning my teddybear on live television. That bear was so special to me. They had no right. What's even scarier is how they got it. I remember coming back home one night and all my things in my bedroom had been ransacked. I get a sick feeling in my stomach as I stand off to the side to let them pass. It's not like there is anywhere else to go. I thought about turning around and hunting down Shane, but dad's office was literally 50 feet away. So I wait. I stare down at the floor as if my feet are the most interesting thing. I feel the nerves start to settle in as the Corporate Ministry gets closer and closer. Maybe this is what Shane means. I start to wonder if maybe he is right. Maybe I can't handle this. But then again, I am Stephanie McMahon damn it. I got this. I look up and gulp as they are dead in front of me, stopped. Ok, maybe I can't handle this. Where is dad?!

"Hello Stephanie. I don't believe we have been acquainted just yet." a rather dark, uninviting tone speaks out. I literally feel my knees buckle from under me. They are starting to shake. I need to get out of here, and fast.

"Hi." I simply say, almost coming out as a squeak. Anyone could tell I was uneasy. That's an understatement.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of you very soon." Undertaker smiled. It made me feel so uncomfortable. It was easy to see he didn't mean that in a friendly way at all.

"Uh huh." I squeak out, not moving an inch. At this point my body is numb. Luckily they continue down the hall. That was quite... interesting. I let out a huge breath. I pick up speed and practically ran to dad's office. By the time I made it to his door I was breathing heavily.

"Okay... get it together, Stephanie." I say to myself before I let myself in. I can not let dad see me in this kind of state. He'll never let me come back.

"Stephanie! There you are. Where's Shane?" Vince asked.

I instantly make up an excuse. See, Shane is suppose to be with me at all times. I wasn't about to rat out my brother. If dad even knew who I just ran into he would freak out and cause a huge scene. It wasn't even worth it. A little white lie never hurt.

"He just dropped me off here and took off with some of the guys." I reply back smoothly. He seems satisfied.

A week passes. This is my second appearance backstage. I can't help but feel so excited. Tonight I finally get to be on screen. I've waited for this my entire life. I couldn't hardly sleep last night from the excitment. I just hope I don't run into anyone crazy tonight. With my father beside me, I'll be just fine.

"Tonight we make our move." Undertaker said.

"Tonight, my Lord? Are you sure?" Bradshaw asked.

"I'm sure. It's time." Undertaker said as he paused for a second. "Stephanie is not to be harmed." Undertaker said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Alright then. Let's make our move."

The evening goes by rather quickly. It's already time to start the show. Usually backstage dad is always running around like a chicken with his head cut off, but tonight he promised that he is staying with me.

The show starts and it's already time for our cameo appearance. I think dad has Austins belt... or something. I'm not even sure what is really going on. I just know that my duty is to answer the phone. It happened so quick. I love being here. This is were it feels like home to me. I belong here.

My thoughts are quickly interupted. As dad has on the TV monitor, evaluating the show, Undertaker comes out and interupts Sable. I can't help but watch along with dad. I wonder what this guy is up to. It isn't long before we find out. He calls out my dad, and says if dad doesn't come out right then, he was going to snap Sable in half like a twig. This instantly made me feel sick to my stomach. How can he do that to a woman? A poor, defenseless woman. Sable looked terrified. My dad reacted quick.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. It made me jump. "I have to go out there. Stay in here with these guys, you'll be fine. I'll be right back."

"But dad..." I say in protest, I wanted him to help Sable, but I didn't want him leaving me there.

"You'll be fine... stay here with Stephanie, don't let anyone in here." Vince says, pointing to the security, and then headed out the door, running down the hallway to make his way to the gorilla position.

I just stand there completly shocked. I didn't know what to think. I'm sure I am safe in here. Dad has like five guards outside the door, but still...

My nerves are uneasy as I watch dad on the monitor. I wait... I wait... and for some reason I get a bad feeling all of a sudden. It wasn't even the second dad had just made his way to the stage that I heard a huge commotion outside of the door. I got scared. Not even two seconds later, three large men broke inside the door and snatched me up without a fight. There was nothing I could even do. They quickly covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream, and we entered this room that lead down to the basement. I don't even think anyone saw us at all. There was no one in sight. It was dark down there. I was completely shaking with fear, crying hysterically. Shane was right. I couldn't handle this. I had no idea what I was getting myself into in this business.

Two men had a hold on each of my arms. They would no let go. There were all just standing around laughing. It wasn't even a few minutes later, I heard other people walking in our direction. I was praying that it was someone coming to help me. I was wrong. It was _him_. The Undertaker. Now my fears were confirmed. Oh Lord help me. This man scared me to no end. I wasn't even going to deny that fact.

"Stephanie... we meet again." Undertaker said as he ran his rather large hand through my long brown hair. This made me shiver. "I told you we would meet again. I don't ever disapoint." He walked closer to me.

"Pleaseeee... I just want to see my dad." I say, feelings so stupid for letting my fear show. You could practically see my knees shaking.

"You see Stephanie, it isn't anything personal with you. In fact, you are the only McMahon that I am quite fond of, but right now you are the perfect bait to reel in your father."

I gulped. Shane hit it dead on. He was right. Lord, I hate when he is right.

"Hold still." Undertaker replied as he pulled out this black marker and drew something on my forehead. I had no idea what he was doing. I just stayed as still as I could and cooperated so they would let me go. I had never been so afraid in all my life.

Undertaker took a little dirt, and smudged it on my face. His touch made me sick to my stomach.

"Bring her over here." Taker ordered his men. They did as they were told and brought me over to a little dark corner. Undertaker walked closer to me, practically inches away.

"I'm going to leave you here." Undertaker said. "Don't you dark move from this spot. I'll be watching your every move. Trust me, you won't like what happens if you move from this spot. Got it?"

I just nod as I continue to cry. At this point, I can't even hold it in. I'm terrified. Hearing him say that really didn't help matters at all. I had two men holding my arms the entire time while the rest of the ministry watched on and laughed. This was beyond humiliating. One of the guys take a handful of my hair and gently leans my head a little so that I was facing the Undertaker. Taker leaned in close, and without a word, pressed his lips gently to mine. I closed my eyes wishing this nightmare was over. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

"Mark my words, Stephanie... I will see you again... very, very soon. I promise you that." and with that being said, Taker and the ministry let go of me, and walked off after they placed me in a certain spot down on the ground.

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. I didn't think anyone was coming. How could anyone know where I was? I dare not move. What if they are watching me at this very moment? I didn't want to find out if he was serious, so I just sat there waiting... and waiting.

Finally, fourty-five minutes later I heard a noise. It scared me half to death. What if it was the Undertaker coming back? I stayed hidden in my spot. A minute later I notice a random guy coming down the stairs. I didn't know wheither or not to trust him. Was this a test to see if I would ask for help? The undertaker had screwed my mind up so badly. I wasn't sure what to think. I knew one thing for sure... I was petrified of the Ministry. Especially the Undertaker. He had such an evil presence, and his voice sent chills up my spine. If I ever was near him again I was going to loose my mind. A male voice completely broke my thoughts. I quickly backed up when I saw him coming at me.

"Stephanie... Stephanie... it's okay." Ken Shamrock tried to put me at ease. Apparently I was a complete wreck. "It's okay. You're okay. Your dad is looking for you."

That caught my attention instantly. Dad. I automatically felt at ease when he mentioned my dad. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. I just wanted my dad in my arms.

"It's okay, come on... we'll take you to your dad. You're okay now." Ken said again, assuring me that I was fine. I believed him. A huge sense of relief overwhelmed me. I let out a huge breath as I let him help me to my feet. I kept thinking about what Undertaker had said. I didn't know if they were going to lunge out at any given moment.

"They're watching us. They might come at any moment." I whispered frantically, looking all around us.

"It's okay. They're gone. You're fine. Let's get you to your dad. He's going to be very glad to see you." Ken said. I felt so much better when we made our way out of the basement.

Moments later I was reunited with my dad. That had to be one of the happiest moments of my life. I had never been so happy to see my dad.

The night finally ended. Dad and Shane asked me over and over that night what had happened, but I just wouldn't tell them. I didn't want to remember. I just wanted to pretend this night never happened. Nothing good with have came out of telling them the truth anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Trying to get this story organized. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Please leave reviews. :))

A few weeks had passed. I hadn't had anymore encounters with The Undertaker. A few scares maybe, but not any interactions. It seems as if Undertaker was trying to play mind games with my dad. My dad tried to overlook it and turn his focus on Stone Cold, but never letting me out of his sight. As for me, I was just trying to pull myself together and put on a brave face. Afterall, I was a McMahon. I wanted my dad to know that I was strong and independant... that I could fully handle anything thrown my way. Not a very good way to start off, to say the least... but I managed. I got through it. My dad promised he was never going to leave my side again. I believed everything was going to be okay, despite what the Undertaker had said.

It was the night of Backlash 1999. It was going to be a great show. I didn't really have a lot to do with it, other then the fact that my brother was acting crazy and I gave my thoughts on that situation. He had no respect for our father. I don't know what has overcome him this passed month. He has really distanced himself from the family. It hurts to see that.

"I'm going to go give the belt back to Austin. Are you going to be okay out here in the limo? It's just going to take a minute. There is a line of guys out here to keep an eye on you." Vince says, making sure I am comfortable with that.

"I'll be fine, dad. Go do your thing. I'll be right out here when you get back." I smile. It assures him that everything will be fine.

"Okay, sweetheart. Lock the doors." he smiles as he heads back to the building, disappearing as he goes inside. I can't lie, a part of me is nervous as hell, but I look around and there are tons of security. I feel safe. Nothing is going to happen. I'm locked inside the limo. I chuckle at how dumb I feel. I have to stop worrying about The Undertaker. He was just trying to scare me.

Moments later I'm waiting inside the limo, talking to some of the guards when I hear a bunch of commotion behind the limo. It's part of the Ministry! I try not to freak out, as I double check all my doors and quickly roll up my window. I have never wanted dad out here so bad. My heart starts racing. I still don't see any signs of The Undertaker. Before I know it the limo speeds up.

"Driver... driver.. wait for my dad... driver!" I yell, trying to get his attention to stop.

Instantly I see The Undertaker as he rolls down the window to the front and yells, "Where to Stephanie..." and then lets out the CREEPIEST laugh I have ever heard. It still gives me nightmares to this day. I instantly scream in pure terror. There isn't anything I can do. He is driving the limo down the road. I can't just stop and jump out going the speed that we were. The thought of being near The Undertaker scared the shit out of me. I have never had such a worse fear in all of my life. This was the man that haunted me in my dreams, and now once again I was at his mercy. I continued to scream until he stopped the limo a few miles down the road. When he got out and slammed his door shut, I quickly locked the doors. I think this frustrated The Undertaker. I quickly noticed there were men on both sides of my door. It was the ministry. This was a set up. My worst fear was coming true. I watched on in horror as Taker was trying to communicate with me.

"Stephanie... open the door." He said in a calm, creepy voice. I just got in the middle of the limo, being as still as I possibly could. I sat there sobbing, just praying to myself for the Lord to save me from these monsters. I repeated it over and over again.

It wasn't a couple of minutes later I heard one of the guys break the glass in the front window. I instantly jumped into the very back of the limo. They were going to get me. I knew this. There was nothing I could do at this point. I heard the guy unlock the doors, and before I knew it the doors beside me were open.

I felt a pair of strong hands grab me out of the limo and pull me to my feet. It looked as if we were in some sort of dark deserted alley. Not a single soul in sight. Of course.

"Please... please... let me go." I cry out in pure terror. Again, I sound so weak and vulnerable, andI hate myself for it. I feel so ashamed.

"Put her in the car... hurry... let's go before we are spotted." Taker demands as all of the guys one by one gets into a black explorer.

"Where do you want the girl, boss?" Minion asks.

"I'll sit in the back with the girl. Bradshaw, you drive." Taker demands.

"Yes, boss." Bradshaw replies as he hops in the drivers seat and heads down the road.

Taker slides me over on the left side of the car. The windows were darkly tinted. You couldn't see in them at all.

"Please... let me go." I cry out in shame. Undertaker must have been loving every minute of it because I saw a satisfing smile spread across his face. He began running his fingers down my face. I instantly jerked away from his touch. I did not want his nasty hands to be touching me at all.

"It's only a matter of time now..." Taker said in that creepy tone of his. I didn't know what he meant, and I sure didn't want to find out.

About an hour later we had arrived at their destination. The ministry began exciting the vehicle.

"We're here, sweetheart." Undertaker said, exciting the vehicle. "Let's go..." he said as he signaled for me to get out. I knew I had to. I was in a pair of heels for crying out loud. No way could I try to run. I slowly slide on the other side to get out.

"Please... just let me go. My dad will give you whatever you want." I said, in a low tone. I felt so stupid.

Undertaker just chuckled at me as he looked me up and down. "I believe we have exactly what we want." This gave me chills. This wasn't about money. This was personal. That scared me. "Come on boys, let's go."

Two of the men grabbed my arms and began walking towards a building. It was down the darkest alley. It looked super creepy and was completely deserted. I was looking all around observing anything we might be near that I could identify. As we got closer to the building, I knew if we went in there god only knows what was going to happen. At that point I was so afraid of being raped. That's all that crossed my mind. I was a virgin.

The thought absolutely terrified me, and before I knew it I lost it completely. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. My screams echoed throughout the alley way. It was so loud. " SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED..." Undertaker instantly freaked out.

"Shut her up, NOW!" He said as he looked around to make sure no one witnessed what was going on. One of the guys instantly covered my mouth. We quickly entered the building. I was doomed. I gave up at that point. We entered the escalator as we slowly went up. I felt Taker grab me from behind. He leaned in close to me.

"Don't ever do that again. I promise it won't end good for you." He said in a mean tone, and then backed up. That sent chills up my spine.

We reached the top floor, and I was surprised at what all was inside. It looked like a place someone lived. There was a tv, a couch, a table with chairs, and a fridge. It looked livable. I noticed a lot of candles scattered around. There were no lights.

As everyone walked in, Taker sat me on the couch. It looked as if they were making themselves at home. They all gathered around the table, and started drinking some beer.

"So what's the plan with the girl, boss?" Bradshaw asked.

"Tomorrow... tomorrow night we will make our move." Undertaker replied as he glanced over at me on the beat up old couch. "I have Vince right where I want him." Taker chuckled as he was glaring over at me. It made me so uncomfortable. I was on the couch sobbing away. I couldn't stop. Apparently I was going to be with them all night. This was going to be the longest night of my life. I wondered what they were going to do with me... and not only that, but what was in store for my father?

I just sat there for what seemed like eternity as they played cards at the table. I thought about trying to make a run for it, but there was no way I could get out in time. I actually had to use the restroom, but I was so afraid to move. I sat there probably like thirty minutes trying to come up with a way to go to the bathroom. Maybe I should just stand up. That would catch their attention. I dare not call them out. After comtemplating for a long period of time, I slowly get the nerves to lift myself up, watching their every move. They instantly notice.

"Sit back down." Taker said, looking over at me.

"I...I..I need to go to the bathroom..." I stuttered out. I feel so humilated. Taker smiles that evil smile of his. I glance down in shame.

"Ron, take her to the bathroom." Taker said, continuing to play cards with the guys.

"Yes, boss." Ron said as he walked over and guided me to the bathroom.

As we got to the bathroom, Ron just stood there as if he was going to watch. That made me very uncomfortable.

"Please... can I just have a minute?" I begged.

Ron looked around. "Make it quick." He closed the door behind me. I quickly take the time to use the bathroom, having fear of them opening the door. After I was done I just stood there and looked around. There was no window or way to escape. I notice a razor over on the sink. I thought about using it, but I was totally outnumbered. It would probably only make things way worse for me. I put it back down. I look at my face in the mirror. Oh god. I look a mess. My eyes are all red and swollen from crying. I break down as I just stare at myself in the mirror. I can't believe this is actually happening right now. This is the worse night of my life. I thought that night in the basement was bad, this was a million times worse.

"Stephanie... I have something for you." My thoughts are quickly interupted by Takers voice. I gulp. I still have tears streaming down my cheeks.

I go over to the door and open it. I don't have a choice. I really don't want to piss these people off. Taker smiles as he watches me take a step back. I notice him holding what looks to be a pair of pajamas. A plain white baggy t-shirt and some drawstring shorts.

"Put this on." He says, just standing there watching me. I take the outfit, and I look up at him. I wasn't about to change in front of him. I start to put it over my clothes, and he stops me. "No, take those off, and put this on." I just stand there, unsure of what to do. I gulp again. I have never been so uncomfortable in my life.

"Please... don't make me put this on." I say in the most pathetic, desperate voice. I couldn't help but stare at the floor. I was so embarrassed. I looked back up at him, and he looked me up and down, and then spoke.

"You have five minutes. Put it on, and then come back out." And with that being said, he shuts the door leaving me alone in the bathroom. I let out a breath. I observe the outfit. It looks comfotable, and is certainly better to wear then this skirt that I am in. I quickly take my clothes off and put the Pajamas on. I look at myself in the mirror. I splash my face with some water, trying to wash away all the tears.

"Stephanie..." I heard one of the men yelling from the front. I knew I had to come out. I was just afraid of what was going to take place once I did. I would try and kill someone if they even thought about touching me inappropiately.

I slowly open the door. No one was standing there. I walk around the corner slowly, noticing everyone staring at me. I just stand there. I don't know what to do.

Taker smiled at me for a brief moment. They continue playing cards. I am still just standing there like a fool. I'm looking around for any possible way to escape. I think Taker took notice.

"Stephanie, do you play cards?" Taker asked.

I shake my heard no. Like I am going to play cards with these people. Are they serious?!

"Well that's too bad." Taker said. "Do you want a beer?"

Again, I shake my head no. That's the last thing I want right this second.

"You hungry?"

I shake my head once again.

"Do you want to go home?" Taker asked.

I quickly glanced up, wondering if he was serious. "Yes." I actually respond. I must have looked like a complete fool. They all started laughing. This frustated me. How dare they play with my emotions.

"You're not getting away with this, you know. My father will see to it that none of you ever have jobs in the wrestling industry as long as he lives. He will destroy you all." I spat out. This took me by surprise. I didn't mean for that to even come out. I think it shocked the ministry as well. They all stared blankly at me before once again bursting into laughter.

"Is that so?" Taker replied, looking intriged. He slowly got up, and headed my way. I gulp. Now what have I done. I slowly take a couple steps back.

"You see, Princess, I don't think so. Your father is probably on his knees at this very moment. As long as I have you, I have everything I need. Your father is going to do anything I tell him to do, and why? Simple. Because I have you. And we all know daddy would do anything for his precious baby girl." Taker smiled, now inchs away from me. I continue to back up as he inchs his way closer to me. I think Taker senses my fear, and begins to toy with me.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable because you are going to be here for awhile." Taker says.

This upsets me instantly. I can't stop the tears from pouring down my face.

"Don't be upset. We've went out of our way to make you feel at home." Taker says, picking up the remote that was on the couch. He turned on the television. "Here." he says, as he hands me the remote. I slowly take it from his grasp, never taking my eye off of him.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable." Taker said. I just stand there looking blankly at him. He once again gesures me to sit, so I do so. This satisfys him, and he turns around and heads back to the table with the rest of the guys.

The rest of the night drug on and on. I stayed glued to the couch curled up in a ball. The sobs would come and go. I tried to just focus on tomorrow. Tomorrow he would let me go. I was sure of it. It was Monday. I knew somehow my dad would get me out of this awful mess. I just had to make it through the night.

I laid there on the couch for what seemed to be hours and hours. I finally fell asleep at some point. I woke back up in the middle of the night. I didn't see anyone there. I was all alone. I leaned up and looked around for a minute. It was dark. But I didn't see anyone. This was my chance to escape. After a few seconds of trying to catch my breath, I slowly got up, trying not to make a sound. I make my way to the door. I look around once more, to totally make sure no one was in sight. I wondered why they would leave me alone knowing I could escape. It didn't make sense. I slowly began to reach for the door when all of a sudden I feel someone grab me from behind. It scared me half to death. I didn't hear anyone behind me. I felt like I had jumped out of my body.

"Didn't I tell you if you tried to escape it wouldn't end well?" Taker replied softly. I would have wanted it to be anyone behind me other than this man. I was so afraid of him.

"I'-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." is all I could manage to say. Taker didn't say anything. Instead he guided me towards the back to one of the rooms. I felt my stomach turn to knots. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I thought he was about to hurt me.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." I pleaded as I sobbed. Taker guided me inside the room and then shut the door. There were some LED candles, and I could see a queen bed on the floor. That's all that was in the room. This scared me half to death. I backed up away from Taker all the way to the wall and watched his every move as he slowly walked towards me.

"Please don't hurt me." I cried. I lost it. My breathing was so heavy. I felt as if I was having a panic attack.

"Stephanie, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Taker said. I'm just going to keep my eye on you." he said. "Lay down." He pointed towards the bed on the floor. I did as I was told. I slowly got on the bed, watching his every move. He laid down beside me. He positioned me the opposite way to where he was facing me and I was facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask fearfully.

"If you would have just stayed on the couch in the first place you wouldn't have had to come in here with me. Now just lay down and relax." he said. "You're going to need some rest for tomorrow."

He put one of his arms around me and got so close we were practically spooning. I tried to wiggle away a little but he pulled me back in closer. I just laid there as still as I could. I didn't make a peep. I didn't even want to breathe.

I laid there for hours thinking all sorts of crazy thoughts, before finally drifting to sleep. It had been an exausting day.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a huge empty room. It was dark and cold. I look around, instantly remembering where I am. I notice a clock beside the bed that read "7am." I felt so tired. I didn't sleep good at all last night. I had nightmares throughout the night of Undertaker. I quickly get up, inching my way to the door. I open it as quietly as I can. I hear the guys talking in the living room.

"So what went down in the middle of the night, boss? I heard Stephanie freaking out." Edge asked.

"She tried to escape." Taker smirked. I watched on quietly as they continued their discussion.

"What did you do?" Grangel asked.

"I took her to one of the back rooms." Taker replied.

"Ooooo... did you, you know?" Viscera chuckled.

"First off, that's none of your business." Taker responded. "You better not ever ask me a question like that again."

"Sorry, boss." Viscera said.

"I better not hear of any of you touching her in any inappropiate way. You got it? I'll deal with her." Taker said.

I stood on in shock. I had no idea what their plan was. I only hoped I was going to be reunited with my father tonight on Raw.

I accidently took a step foward and the ground make a squeaking noise. I looked back up and saw the men looking over at me.

"Stephanie... good morning. How are you feeling?" Taker asked. I didn't respond I just stood there.

"She's mute." Bradshaw smirked.

"You don't talk a lot." Taker responded. "Are you hungry?" I couldn't deny that fact. I was starving. I nodded.

"Well come on in here. I bought some dougnuts this morning. All different kinds." Taker said. "Take a seat."

I did not want to sit next to these men who obviously had evil thoughts all in them. I could just look at them and see the expressions on their faces. It made me so uneasy. I didn't move.

"Don't be shy... no one here is gonna bite." Taker said, gesturing for me to come sit down at the table.

"Well, except maybe the brood." Bradshaw laughed. The rest of the men chuckled under their breath.

I slowly made my way over and sat down as I was told. Taker pushed the box of dougnuts towards me. I looked inside and grabbed a blueberry dougnut. It didn't take long for me to scarf it down.

"Why didn't you say you were hungry?" Taker said. "I don't want to come off as I'm starving you to death.

I just looked down at my nails as if they were the most interesting thing. It was uncomfortable sitting around all these huge guys. I didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Can you speak? Say something. Anything?" Undertaker asked.

"I want to go home." I managed to speak as I continued to look down.

Taker smirked. "That's all you seem to say. You are home. You're going to be stuck with us for awhile, so might as well make yourself comfortable."

I look back up into the Undertakers eyes. "But I thought tonight I was going to be reunited with my dad."

"I never said that." Taker replied. I could feel the tears coming on again. Apparently Taker noticed as well.

"Don't get upset. You'll have fun with us. I promise." Taker responded.

I instantly stood up to my surprise. "Have fun? Have fun? You call torturing me fun? What kind of people are you?! I've never done anything to any of you. I hardly know you. I DO NOT deserve this. I refuse to stay here. I'm going home." I spat out.

The guys just laughed. Taker kept a firm face. I pushed my chair in and just like that, I headed for the door. I don't know what overcame me, but I refused to stay there and be a victim.

The guys just looked on in amazement as I made my way to the door. There were probably 5 different locks on the door. I managed to get one open before Grangel made his way over to me. He grabbed me and without even thinking, the rage in me had been built up and I turned and bit his arm.

I instantly regretted it when I saw the anger in his face. "You bitch!" He reached around and smacked me across the face pretty hard. I went down. I had never in my life been hit by a guy before. It surprised me. I instantly took my hand and placed it over my cheek. I began crying. I couldn't believe he had just smacked me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Taker yelled as he jumped up out of his seat. It even scared me.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, boss. She bite the hell out of me." Grangrel said. Out of no where Taker punched Grangrel, and grangrel hit the floor. "Don't EVER touch her again. That goes for any of you. Only I have the authority to do so. That better be understood."

The men nodded and looked on in shock. No one said a word. All you could hear was my sobbing on the floor. Taker walked over and helped me up off the floor. He guided me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed a rag, ran it under some cool water, and then pressed it gently to my face. I jumped at his touch.

"It's okay. I promise nothing like that is going to ever happen again, okay?" he asked. "It's my responsibility to keep you safe."

I just sat there staring blankly at the wall. We were quiet for a few seconds.

"You know, for a McMahon... you arent so bad." I quickly glance up at him, and then quickly back down when I see him staring at me. It makes me uneasy to look him in the eye. What does he mean by that?

"Everyone knows I can't stand the McMahon family, not even your mother. But actually... you're really cute." he smirked as he paused. "I guess I sort of have a crush on you." This made me uncomfortable. I gulp.

"Please let me go home tonight. I won't speak of this to anyone. I just want to go home." I reply, in sort of a calm manner as I stare down at the dirty floor.

"Soon..." he replied.

Hours had passed. They finally loaded me up in the car, and we headed to the arena for Raw. I just hoped I would see my dad by the end of the night. If I had to stay with these men one more night I was going to have a meltdown.

We had finally made it to the arena for Raw. It was dark outside. We had been waiting for hours in a bus parked outside of the arena.

"It's time." Undertaker said. "Let's go." The boys grabbed my arm as we exited the bus and headed inside of the arena.

I was calm up until that point. When we entered the building and I saw people for the first time, I totally lost it.

"Help me... PLEASE... Someone help me!" I yell as we walked through the backstage of the arena. No one did anything. They stared, and then quickly turned and walked away. It seemed as if everyone was scared of the Ministry. I couldn't blame them. I only hoped someone would try and help me escape, just because it was the right thing to do.

"Hey man... let her go. That isn't right." A mans voice said. The entire ministry turned to look at the man in amazement. It was Val Venis. Val of all people. The Ministry laughed. Val had already dealt with his sister being abducted by the Ministry months before. He knew exactly what they were capable of.

"If you know what's good for you, and that pretty little sister of yours, you'll mind your own business." Taker replied. It didn't take more then two seconds and Val walked off. It was hopeless.

We continued walking down the hall and ran into some tall blonde guy that my brother had been talking to the first night I was here. I just knew he would help me.

"Please... help me... please!" I pleaded. Triple H gave me a strange look.

"What's up with this?" What are you guys doing with Vince's daughter?" Triple H asked as he didnt take his eyes off of me. He looked as if he felt sorry for me.

"It's all business." Taker replied with a grin.

"Please... get my brother, Shane... pleaseee!" I pleaded.

I could tell Triple H tried to put it in the back of his mind, and ignore me. I didn't understand why no one wanted to help me. I thought he was a friend of my brothers.

"Here. I was told to give this to you by Shane." Triple H responded. Taker nodded, and with that being said, Triple H turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait, no pleaseeee... please help me! Why wont you help me?!" I cried out. The ministry forced me down the hallway. I turn to watch as Triple H disappeared around the corner, tears streaming down my face. No one was going to help me.

Moments later I notice that we are headed out to the ring. A couple of the guys are holding a symbol. It was the Undertakers symbol. Right before we headed to the ring, they strapped me on to it. It freaked me out. I wasn't even sure what was going on.

They take me to the ring, and of course I scream the entire time. I was petrified. It wasn't long before I realized it was going to be a wedding. Are you kidding me? This really send me over the edge. I laid there, strapped to the cross. terrified, pleading with the Undertaker to just let me go. My dad would have given him anything. I didn't understand why he was doing this.

"Maybe we should go and help your sister." Triple H said to Shane, as the Corporation were watching on in the back on the TV moniter.

"No..no... let's stay put. If it gets bad, we'll make our move. NOT until then." Shane replied.

All of a sudden my thoughts were interupted as I hear Ken Shamrock's music hit. I owe a lot to this guy. He saved me that night in the basement. I watch on in anticipation. I pray that Ken can take them out. It wasn't even a couple seconds and they took him out. Poor Ken. My heart shattered.

A few moments later I heard a ton of commotion. It was the Big Show. Once again I was hopeful he would save me. He was getting the job done until Taker hit him with a bat. He went down and out. My heart sunk again. No one was going to be able to help me. I heard Paul Bearer speak the words of "You may kiss your bride, and my heart started racing. My eyes bulged. There was no way I was letting him kiss me.

Shattering glass. The most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was Stone Cold. I watch on as Austin takes out the Ministry one by one. When they are all out of the ring, and only Austin is left standing, I take a huge breath and let it out. I am saved. I have never felt so relieved. I know now it is going to be okay.

Austin unties me from the cross, and I instantly go over and wrap my arms around him. Cheers fill the arena. I can't even hear them. I'm just so thankful to be off that cross. Thank God. I'm okay. I owe it all to this man. I didn't know why he did it, but I am extremely grateful. I have never been so happy in all my life. I don't let go of Austin until he turns me around to Dad. DAD. I instantly run over and wrap my arms around my father. What an amazing feeling. I was so happy. So relieved. It was over. I was safe.


End file.
